Lo hice
by YumiSebby
Summary: Sasuke quiere acercarse a Naruto, así que lo hizo. Sasuke quería hablar a Naruto, así que lo hizo. Sasuke... ¿quiere amar a ese chico de mirada perdida?
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso sin fines de lucro para recrear mis escritos.**

 _Este va a ser un nuevo Fic que he pensado, aunque será sumamente corto, y posiblemente haya actualizaciones muy, muy continuas, pues lo tengo todo realmente pensado, y solo falta pulir algunos mínimos detalles._

 _¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

 _Aprendí, después de mucho, mucho tiempo, que todos merecemos ser amados al menos una vez en la vida._

Hoy vi a un chico caminando por la calle, iba con los auriculares puestos, una chaqueta naranja muy llamativa y sobretodo, una mirada perdida y triste. No sé que fue exactamente lo que llamó mi atención de él, pero algo en mí gritaba que debía fijarme en él.

Quería acercarme a él y hablarle. Aunque solo fuesen tonterías y cosas vacías.

Así que lo hice.

Caminé un poco más rápido, acelerando mi paso, hasta ponerme a su lado. Él claramente no lo notó, pues con la música ni se había percatado de mi presencia.

Sin pensarmelo demasiado, le arrebaté un auricular de su oreja derecha y sonreí ante su atónita mirada.

—Hola, soy Sasuke.— Dije, para después ponerme el auricular y ver qué música estaba escuchando.

—Naruto.— Fue lo único que me contestó. Y seguimos caminando, sin decir nada, simplemente compartiendo la misma música, y dejando que el viento nos rodeara.

Ni siquiera sabía a dónde íbamos, y realmente era la primera vez que hacía algo tan loco como acercarme a un auténtico desconocido e ir sin rumbo fijo. Pero se sentía bien, agradable y extrañamente cómodo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso sin fines de lucro para recrear mis escritos.**

 _Estoy sorprendida del apoyo que ha tenido el primer capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!  
_

* * *

Han sido dos semanas desde que vi al chico rubio de mirada perdida, y por muy estúpido que me sienta, he estado viniendo al mismo lugar donde estuve con él por última vez. Cada día. Pues deseo ser su amigo, mas él no ha venido más por aquí, y me he preguntado si lo asusté. O si le ha pasado algo.

Pero hoy, caminando hasta allí, con una chaqueta negra por encima porque a mediados de Enero hacía verdadero frío, con una pequeña sensación de que estaba en un videoclip musical con la música puesta, me lo encontré. Estaba allí parado, con los auriculares puestos, tal y como la última vez. Su mirada perdida brillaba con intensidad, y me pregunté si él empezaría a correr si me acercaba a él para decirle " _hey, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?"._ Yo definitivamente correría si un extraño se me acercara de tal forma... pero yo no era tal cual un extraño, ¿verdad? Además, un Uchiha nunca se asusta de hacer lo que quiere.

Y yo quiero ser su amigo.

Así que lo hice.

Me acerqué a él, intentando poner mi mejor mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa, y él me sonrió de vuelta. Y aunque no se veía real, algo botó dentro de mí al ver su tímida sonrisa.

—Hola, dobe.— Saludé, caminando hasta ponerme a su lado. Estaba justo donde me lo encontré la primera vez, pero esta vez estaba parado frente al paisaje, mirando... no sabía qué.

—Hola...—Frunció el ceño ante el nombre con el que yo lo había llamado. Lo hice de forma autónoma, pero quizá le había molestado.—Teme.—Continuó, y entonces volví a sonreír. Hacía tiempo que no sonreía dos veces en un día.

—¿Quieres que seamos amigos?—Pregunté, y sentí las palabras extrañas en mi propio paladar. Yo casi nunca solía preguntar "¿quieres?...". Yo no preguntaba. Yo lo hacía.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?—Y entonces, en un mísero segundo, quise preguntar más, si él aceptaba.


	3. Capítulo 3

Solo lo había escuchado reír una vez, y ni siquiera había sido una verdadera sonrisa. Así que mientras caminaba a su lado por la transitada calle del centro, con la gente entrando y saliendo de las tienes y demás recintos, solo podía pensar en una cosa: _hacerlo sonreír._ Reír a carcajadas hasta ver ese brillo en sus ojos azules, profundos e inmensos, y hacer que esa mirada perdida, como si no tuviese sentido seguir aquí, viviendo, se fuese lejos. Él me contaba que dentro de una semana tendría examen de contabilidad, y que no le apetecía estudiar, y yo mi mente solo podía procesar la palabra _sonrisa._

 _Quería hacerle sonreír. Era lo que más quería en ese momento. Volver a sentir como mi pecho revolotea al verle hacer esa simple mueca._

 _Así que lo hice._

—Deberías enseñarme.— Salió de la nada. Las palabras surgieron de mi boca sin pasar por el control del cerebro, solo expulsadas abruptamente. Él me miró sorprendido, y después de lo que parecieron siglos, sonrió. Pero lo que se escondía detrás de sus ojos, seguía ahí, y eso no me llenó por completamente.

—Oh, teme, puedo enseñarte tantas cosas...— Lo miré, parando en seco. Necesitaba mi sonrisa, por él. Por mí. Y ni sabía el porqué la necesitaba tanto, pero quería esa sonrisa. Quería hacerle feliz.

—Tú puedes enseñarme lo que quieras, dobe.— Y después de guiñarle con algo que la gente normal describiría como picardía, lo escuché sonreír. A carcajadas. Tapando su hermosa sonrisa con la mano, y doblándose literalmente hacía adelante. Él sonreía y sonreía, y no sabía en qué momento yo me había unido a él. Pero hasta ahora, ese momento ha sido el mejor recuerdo de mi vida. Algo que atesoraré por siempre.

Porque ese vacío se había ido. Aunque solo por unos segundos, me sentía completo.

 _¿Cómo ese sonido podía hacerme tan feliz?_


	4. Capítulo 4

Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar a Sasuke y preguntarse cómo podría haber estado con esa persona durante todo un mes sin haberle preguntado _eso._ Se sentía tonto, nervioso y como un niño pequeño.

Él realmente quería ser el mejor amigo de Naruto.

Así que lo hizo.

Paró en seco su camino hacia casa -había resultado que Naruto vivía a menos de cinco minutos de Sasuke, así que ahora siempre caminaban juntos-, haciéndo que su compañero se detuviese junto a él, mirándolo extrañado.

—¿Pasa algo, teme?— La confianza entre ellos había crecido en el último tiempo muchísimo, y es que pasaban la mayoría del día juntos, o hablando por él móvil, Skype o cualquier red social.

—Yo...— Las palabras no salían de los labios del mayor, titubeando sin cesar, obligándose a sí mismo a mirar al rubio con preciosos ojos azules.—¿Quieres ser mi mejor amigo?— Y Naruto podría jurar que él no se había reído más en su vida, porque, ¿de verdad aquel chico había preguntado eso? ¿después de todo ese tiempo? ¿después de caminar juntos todos los días? ¿de hablar por horas? ¿incluso después de jugar videojuegos juntos, mientras comían pizza y "estudiaban"?

—No, Sasuke-teme, no quiero ser tu amigo.—Respondió, todo lo serio que pudo, mordiéndose el labio. Sasuke lo hacía feliz, olvidar de como todo se sentía oscuro y extraño para él a su lado era realmente fácil, y quizá por eso aquel chico le gustaba tanto.

Sasuke lo miró de una mala forma, sus ojos entrecerrados, su ceño fruncido y sus labios en una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Es broma, Sasuke! Eres mi amigo...—Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Naruto porque quería seguir hablando, y Sasuke porque quería escuchar que más tenía que decir el menor.—Eres... mi mejor amigo, teme.

Y Sasuke se sintió volar por los aires, de la mejor manera posible.


	5. Capítulo 5

Estaba sentado a su lado, en el cómodo sillón marrón, con el mando de la _Play_ en mi mano, jugando a Fifa con Naruto, quien iba perdiendo por bastante. Y de la nada, él empezó a llorar. Alterado y sin saber qué hacer o porqué lloraba, me acerqué aún más a él, y solté en mando en la pequeña mesita de cristal que había frente al sofá.

—Hey, Naruto, no pasa nada si pierdes. Te puedo dejar ganar si quieres...—Susurré, tras abrazarlo y estar un rato en silencio, él sobre mi pecho y yo acariciando suavemente su pelo. Después de eso, todo se quedó en silencio, aunque él seguía sollozando en forma de susurros. Mi comentario le hizo reír, pero lo único que yo quería es que me contara que anda mal.

Quería preguntarle qué le pasaba.

Así que lo hice.

—Ahora en serio.—Continué, pegándolo aún más contra mí.—¿Qué te pasa?—Se sentía como si estuviésemos rodeados por una pequeña burbuja que solo nos arropaba a nosotros dos, y adoraba esa sensación.

—Mis padres... no dejan de discutir últimamente.— Se alejó un poco de mí, pero su mano aún seguía en mi rodilla, y su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro. Su respiración hacía cosquillas en mi cuello, haciéndome respirar con dificultad.— Y no es que haya encajado demasiado bien en el instituto.

Quería decirle que él era increíble, que todo pasaría, que sus padres se reconciliarían, y que en el instituto solo necesitaría tiempo, pues según me había dicho él al principio, se había mudado hace relativamente poco a la ciudad. Había entrado a mitad de semestre, y quizá por eso la dificultad. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no dije nada. Simplemente me quedé ahí, sosteniéndolo, agradecido de que confiara en mí, acariciando su rubio cabello con suavidad, y al final, él se quedó durmiendo entre mis brazos.

Sasuke quería que eso fuese así siempre, Naruto durmiendo sobre él.


	6. Capítulo 6

Naruto sostuvo la mano de Sasuke hoy, fue algo casual y duró solo unos segundos, pero Sasuke sintió fuegos artificiales en la parte alta de su estómago, como si un mono saltase repetidas veces allí, dando volteretas y gritos y haciendo que él quisiese vomitar. Pero vomitar arco iris o algo dulce y bonito. Y él usualmente no quería nada bonito, era una persona que prefería el negro al rosa, o una buena película de sangre y miedo a una torpe comedia romántica, así que, ¿qué había hecho Naruto con él? ¿Cómo, con solo un toque había cambiado eso?

Había pasado mientras ambos caminaban por el centro de la ciudad, donde habían ido ya que Naruto quería una nueva camiseta que había visto el otro día en el escaparate de una tiendo cuando vino a acompañarlo al dentista, porque claro, ese día no llevaba dinero encima. Un coche había aparecido de la nada, y como ellos estaban tan embelesados en su propia conversación -discusión- sobre qué personaje de Marvel era mejor, el rubio reaccionó antes y cogió a Sasuke de la mano para apartarlo de la carretera, tirando del mayor contra él, haciendo que ambos quedaran a escasos centímetros y sostenidos de las manos. Y ahí vinieron las mariposas, adentrándose en su barriga como un nuevo hogar.

 _Ahora esa maldita sensación se repetía constantemente._

Cuando Naruto susurraba a Sasuke al oído para decirle algo, cuando Naruto se echaba en su espalda para molestarlo, mientras el pelinegro estaba estudiando en su escritorio, o incluso cuando estaban jugando a la consola y el menor hacía cosquillas a Sasuke para hacerle perder la concentración.

Y lo peor de todo, es que parecía que las mariposas crecían y crecían, haciendo a la vez que sus latidos del corazón se hiciesen más y más rápidos.

 _"¿Podría morir por eso?"_ Se preguntó Sasuke una noche, tumbado en su cama. Negó rápidamente y llegó a una conclución.

Quería mantener sus sentimientos en secreto.

Así que lo hizo.

No le dijo a Naruto sobre ellos.


	7. Capítulo 7

Frunce su ceño y muerde el interior de su mejilla, con sus puños apretados y su pecho hundiéndose a cada palabra que escucha salir de los labios de su rubio amigo.

—¿Hoy?— Pregunta, sin ser consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Al menos ahora sabe que tomó la decisión correcta al no decirle sobre sus sentimientos.

—Sí— Responde Naruto, con un titubeo en su voz. Sasuke asiente, pero no lo hace por él, si no por Naruto. Y si eso lo hace feliz, estará bien con él. O al menos eso espera.

Y sin saber como, hoy Sasuke se va a reunir con el novio de Naruto, Gaara.

(...)

 _Se enteró de ello solo hace dos semanas, mientras estaban paseando por el parque que hay detrás de la gran casa de Sasuke. Se sentaron en los columpios, aquellos que estaban demasiado oxidados y hacían ruidos extraños, con el silencio como única compañía._

 _—Estoy saliendo con alguien.— Dijo Naruto, Sasuke sintiendo perfectamente como su corazón cae al suelo y se rompe en miles de trozos tras esto. No dice nada.—Es un chico.— El mayor sigue sin decir nada, no porque no quiera, es que realmente no puede. Las palabras se han quedado atoradas en su garganta, y no sabe ni qué decir ni qué hacer. Solo sabe que su corazón ya no late con tanta fuerza, que su garganta pica, y que quiere correr a su cama, esconderse debajo de las mantas y no despertar hasta que esa pesadilla se acabe. Pero entonces mira hacia el menor, quien está jugando con sus manos en pleno acto nervioso._

 _Él quiere que Naruto sea feliz._

 _Así que lo hace._

 _—Está bien, Naruto. Si eso te hace feliz, está bien._

 _Y entonces, el chico rubio de ojos azules, salta a los brazos de Sasuke, en un abrazo que, solo por unos segundos, le devuelve el aliento._

 _(...)_

Sasuke camina al lado de Naruto, tal y como siempre. Salvo que esta vez más que un sueño hecho realidad, sigue pasando a través de _esa_ pesadilla.

Gaara sonríe cuando ve a Naruto para después acariciar repetidas veces el cabello del menor, como si eso fuese un " _hola_ ", y si bien Sasuke quiere gritarle que se aleje de Naruto, no dice nada, simplemente se queda a una distancia prudente mientras Naruto abraza a su novio. El simple hecho de pensar en esa palabra, le dan ganas de vomitar o de romper cosas.

Habla pocas palabras, suelta alguna carcajada aquí y allá, y una hora y treinta y cinco minutos más tarde, inventa una excusa para salir de allí, porque verdaderamente ya no puede más. Se está ahogando y necesitaba aire. Necesitaba alejarse de allí, dejar de ver como Gaara coquetea, como entrelazaba su mano con la de su mejor amigo, y como éste le sonríe de vuelta.

Simplemente necesita desaparecer.

Se despide de ambos y corre todo lo lejos que puede.

 _"Sorprende y asusta el poder que pueden tener los sentimientos sobre la persona"-_ Se dice, mientras siente todo su cuerpo temblar.


	8. Capítulo 8

Doce días más tarde del primer encuentro entre Gaara y Sasuke, este último y Naruto están tumbados en la cama del rubio, mirando al techo embelesados, hablando de cosas sin importancia y jugando a palabras encadenadas. Habían estado casi dos horas jugando al nuevo juego de Uncharted, pero la madre de Naruto les repitió hasta la saciedad que eran jóvenes, que no podían estar parados frente a una consola que calcinaba sus mentes eternamente, que debían salir a la calle y disfrutar de la juventud. Sasuke quería haberle dicho que la juventud era una mierda, y que él solo quería estar tumbado en la cama, leyendo un libro, escuchando música o haciendo algo que él realmente disfrutase, no "saliendo por ahí". Pero él no lo dice. ¿Quizá es un asocial? ¿Está eso mal? Cuando le pregunta a Naruto, quien al parecer sí se divierte cuando se reúne con gente, cuando sale de fiesta con su novio -odia esa palabra-, éste le dice que no hay nada malo con ello, porque él también es así, pero que le da miedo no encajar, sobretodo ahora que todo ha empezado a mejora en su entorno social.

Sasuke no puede debatir nada en contra de eso, aunque no le gusta que Naruto no esté siendo él mismo solo por encajar, porque según el pelinegro, Naruto es la persona más increíble, buena y amorosa del mundo. Él no debería fingir ser alguien que no es. Nadie debería hacerlo.

Sasuke está perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se da cuenta de que su rubio amigo está hablando hasta que este no le golpea el hombro.

—¡Teme!— Grita, para voltearse y que sus miradas se encuentren.

—¿Qué quieres?— Grita, de repente alterado por la poca distancia que los separa. No es que nunca hubiesen estado incluso más cerca, pero la situación se le hacía... incómoda por el miedo de que Naruto pudiese escuchar sus latidos frenéticos.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo.— Susurra, ahora cohibido y sonrojado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable?

—Bien, dime.— Sasuke se sienta derecho en la cama, derecho, para mostrar toda su atención a su mejor amigo.

Por un momento, ambos están en silencio. Sasuke impaciente por lo que Naruto le va a decir, y Naruto avergonzado, mirando a la pared, como si quisiese que esta le tragase.

—¿Has besado alguna vez a alguien?— La pregunta es tan repentina, que golpea a Sasuke y lo deja totalmente aturdido.

—¿Perdona, qué?— Pregunta, y empieza a boquear como si de un pez se tratase. Su cerebro no funciona correctamente, las conexiones no son adecuadas, y ninguna palabra parece coherente.

—Tú... ya sabes, teme, ¿tu primer beso?— El ambiente amigable cambia en cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando un tenso ambiente, que se puede cortar con un hilo.

Sasuke carraspea, intentando poner sus ideas en orden.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?— Ni siquiera se toma la molestia de responderle. ¿Qué debe decir que no y parecer un perdedor, o que sí y... después qué? Pero de pronto cae en cuenta de algo, ¿eso era por Gaara? ¿ya se habían besado? ¿incluso quizás, haber hecho algo más? Sasuke se siente de pronto enfermo y asqueado. Frunce el ceño, y vuelve a repetir, esta vez con un tono lúgubre y cargado de veneno la pregunta que había hecho anteriormente.— ¿Por qué me has preguntado eso?

Naruto parpadea repetidas veces, sorprendido por el tono de Sasuke. ¿Ha dicho algo malo? Él es el tipo de persona que comete errores sin querer, siendo torpe a la hora de hablar con alguien o hacer algo, pero nunca le había pasado con Sasuke.

—Nada.— Dice rápidamente, arrepintiéndose de haber sacado el tema a flote.

—No, usuratonkachi, dime.— Esta vez, suaviza algo más su tono al hablar, pero la presión en su estómago sigue latente.

Naruto suspira y empieza a hablar, sonrojándose más y más con cada palabra.

—El otro día Gaara quería... quería besarme, cuando me acompañó hasta mi casa. Pero yo me sentí tan nervioso de no saber cómo debía hacerlo, que me eché hacía atrás y...— Se tumba de nuevo en la cama, esta vez boca abajo, intentando que la cama y él se convirtieran en un solo ser, y así no pasar por ese horrible momento.

—¿Y quieres que yo te aconseje sobre ello?— Naruto se ve a sí mismo asintiendo tan rápido que hasta a sí mismo se sorprende.

Sasuke traga repetidas veces, y es que su mente de pronto se ha dividido en dos, pero ni siquiera se da más tiempo para pensarlo.

Él quiere hacerlo.

Él quiere besar a Naruto.

Más que nada en el mundo.

Así que lo hace.

Se acerca lentamente, haciendo que ambos se pongan de pie. Sasuke nunca ha besado a nadie realmente, nunca ha tenido interés en alguien que no sea Naruto, pero eso no tenía porque saberlo el rubio, ¿verdad?

—Primero debes acercarte a esa persona lentamente, dándole tiempo a reaccionar, por si por algún motivo, esta no quiere besarte.— Susurra, dejando a entender que Naruto podía alejarse en cualquier momento si no quería esto. Naruto no se aleja y el corazón de Sasuke salta y canturrea dentro de su pecho, o así lo siente él.— Después, ambos debéis cerrar los ojos...— Sigue hablando, y ve como Naruto cierra los ojos. Él no lo hace, quiere guardar cada instante de ese momento para el resto de su vida, pues desgraciadamente, nunca se volvería a repetir. Quiere preguntarle de nuevo a Naruto si él está bien con eso, pues ese no es el tipo de cosas que hacen los mejores amigos. Pero no puede. No quiere perder esa oportunidad. ¿Es egoísta de su parte?

Casi se cae al suelo cuando, antes de poder reaccionar, es Naruto quien lo está besando. ¡Naruto tiene sus labios sobre los de él! Y su corazón está desbordado, su piel cosquillea y Sasuke es tan, pero tan feliz, que podría gritar y gritar para que todo el mundo lo escuchase.

El beso es suave, casto y solo dura unos segundos, pero el mayor jura que ha tocado el cielo, ha vuelto a la tierra y ha vuelto a despegar, perdiéndose entre estrellas, galaxias e incluso ha visto cosas increíbles.

Besar a Naruto es lo mejor que le ha pasado nunca.

También lo peor, sinceramente.

Porque cuando el beso se rompe, Sasuke vuelve a la tierra con los píes realmente sobre esta, su idílico sueño destrozándose contra el suelo, y aunque intenta sonreír, no puede. Se quedan a milímetros de distancia, sin decir una palabra.

—Así es como se hace.— Habla Sasuke, en un tono que intenta sonar normal, pero que ni se le acerca, pues sale demasiado chillón y bajo. Naruto asiente, alterando la mirada entre los labios del mayor y sus ojos.

—¿Es esto incómodo?— Cuestiona, alejándose un poco. El Uchiha niega con ahínco, deseando envolver su corazón en algodón, pues así quizá no dolería tanto.

—Los amigos estamos para eso, dobe, para ayudar.— Y nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la palabra amigos, lo rompe aún más.

* * *

¡Wow! Este capítulo ha sido tan intenso de escribir que estaba como ¡asdñfkajdsfakjsñfd! pero espero que haya merecido la pena, y que os haya gustado porque de verdad que era realmente importante~

Gracias por leer y seguir conmigo


	9. Capítulo 9

Está sentado en su escritorio, intentando concentrarse en sus apuntes de Derecho cuando Naruto llega a su casa, golpeando la puerta con urgencia, y él salta, incluso tirando la silla a su pasa para ver qué le pasa a su mejor amigo. Segundos después lo tiene llorando sobre él, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y susurrando algo que suena a " _estúpido_ " y a " _mentiras_ ".

Sasuke deja que Naruto se tranquilice durante los primeros minutos, acariciando con cuidado y suavidad su espalda, y se estremece al ver que su amigo está temblando. Por un segundo piensa que puede tener frío, así que lo arropa en un abrazo que se siente demasiado íntimo y estrecho. No le importa.

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto?— Pregunta después, cuando siente que Naruto se ha relajado entre sus brazos. Sin darse cuenta empieza a besar la frente del menor, como ha hecho en ocasiones anteriores, cuando Naruto estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Sabe que su corazón cae un poco más cada vez que actúa de esa manera, pero es Naruto, así que está bien. Es como una pequeña tradición. Al igual que dormir juntos, o sostener sus manos unidas cuando hay mucha gente en el centro de la ciudad, o cuando Naruto le da suaves besos en el cuello cuando Sasuke está teniendo un mal día. Son solo costumbres.

—Gaara.— Es todo lo que dice el rubio. Sasuke frunce el ceño y no sabe en qué momento sus manos se han convertido en puños, clavando las uñas en sus propias palmas.

—¿Qué ha pasado con él?

—Él...— Toma una gran bocanada y se separa del mayor, a una distancia prudente para poder hablar.— Dice algo de tú y yo siendo demasiado cercanos, después me llamó estúpido y que si...— Vuelve a sollozar, y Sasuke siente como su ira solo incrementa. ¿Cómo alguien puede decir eso de Naruto? Naruto, la persona más adorable del mundo, torpe, sí, pero con el corazón más grande que alguien puede tener. Es atento, con un sentido del humor único, siempre alegre y una de las pocas personas que es capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa. ¿En serio, como alguien puede hacerle daño?— nuestra relación había sido una mentira...— El menor sigue hablando, ahora escondido en el pecho de Sasuke, pero este tiene la cabeza en otra parte.

 _Él quiere golpear a Gaara._

 _Él quiere preguntarle cómo ha podido hacerle eso a Naruto._

 _Así que lo hace._

Dos días más tarde está caminando a través del pasillo que da a la clase de su mejor amigo, y se encuentra con Gaara, esperando en la entrada de los servicios. Ni siquiera se toma la molestia de ver si alguien viene. No tiene miedo de si es expulsado por esto. Simplemente necesita hacerlo.

—Nunca más.— Es todo lo que dice, y Gaara lo mira totalmente extrañado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke tiene el puño en su nariz, para después levantarse, y marchándose de allí sin mirar atrás.

Todo ha pasado tan rápido que el pelirrojo está contra la pared, ahuecando su nariz entre ambos manos, intentando detener la sangre que brota de esta.

(...)

—Sé lo que has hecho.—Comenta Naruto, una noche de la semana siguiendo, donde se queda a dormir en casa del mayor, argumentando que le debe ayudar a dormir y que en una sola tarde no daba tiempo. No tenía sentido para ambos, pero tampoco necesitaban buscárselo.

—No me arrepiento de nada.— Susurra Sasuke, acercándose más al menor, para después abrazarlo cómodamente. Naruto suspira, para sonreír de forma tímida.

—Pero la violencia no lleva a ninguna parte, ¿lo sabes?

—Me da igual, dobe. Nadie daña a la persona que quiero y se va como si nada. Nunca.

Y las palabras flotan entre ellos, como una canción que se repite durante horas. Naruto no dice nada. Sasuke no se corrige. Simplemente se quedan allí, abrazados, hasta que finalmente caen en los brazos de Morfeo.


	10. Parte II: Ascenso

**Parte II:** _Ascenso._

 _"Los sentimientos son algo que los humanos no podemos controlar. Aparecen cuando quieren, transformando nuestras vidas y poniéndolas, en la mayoría_

 _de los casos, del revés._

 _Pero es algo que todos debemos sentir en algún momento de la vida, porque para bueno o para malo,_

 _amar es una de las mejores cosas del mundo._

 _Fraternal, romántica o platónicamente._

 _Simplemente amor."_


	11. Capítulo 10

Es el cumpleaños de Naruto, y Sasuke está tan nervioso que quiere correr lejos, dar la vuelta al mundo, y volver, para ver si aún sin aliento y destrozado, seguiría estando tan nervioso. Y ni siquiera sabe porqué, hace casi tres años que ha conocido a Naruto. Tres años donde su amistad ha tocado la línea que cada vez está más borrosa, entre la verdadera " _amistad_ " y " _algo más que amistad pero que no sabemos definir, porque mayormente nos da demasiado miedo_ ". Sí, así eran ellos.

Tiene su regalo envuelto en un bonito papel con dibujos de, obviamente y tratándose de Naruto, _ramen_. Con pequeños ojos _kawaiis,_ sonrisas gigantescas y caras demasiado extrañas. Engañó a Naruto argumentando que no podría venir a su fiesta de cumpleaños ya que tenía examen la semana que viene, y que como eran los últimos del cuatrimestre, por más que lo desease, realmente no iba a asistir a su _fiesta_ de celebración.

Por supuesto, tuvo que reprimirse de gritar que era mentira y que por supuesto que estaría allí, ¡el primero!, cuando Naruto puso aquella cara tan sumamente tierna, donde abría aún más sus preciosos ojos color cielo, tan claros que podría sumergirse en ellos, y torció su boca en un gesto de pura pena, ocasionando así que Sasuke se rompiese de una manera tierna y triste. Si aquello llegase a ser verdad, si por algún casual él no hubiese podido ir a la celebración de Naruto, el mayor estaba completamente seguro de que habría dejado todo de lado solo por estar con Naruto en aquella fiesta, si él ponía esa hermosa cara de perrito abandonado.

 _A veces odiaba el poder que una persona tenía sobre él._

(...)

Naruto está sentado en el sillón, mirando la tarta con tanto detenimiento que alguien podría pensar que había algo raro en ella. Sakura se acercó con paso lento, sentándose al lado de Naruto, y colocando su mano sobre el hombro derecho.

—¿Qué le pasa a la tarta, _Naruto-Kun?—_ Preguntó, usando aquel apodo que Naruto había odiado desde el primer momento en el que su compañera de clase, y próximamente amiga, había usado para dirigirse a él el primer día de clases del tercer año.

—Nada.—Comenta en un tono muerto, y quizá ha respondido demasiado rápido, porque no tiene que decir nada más, incluso la sonrisa algo fingida que le sale lo delata.

—Echas de menos a Sasuke, ¿verdad?— Y realmente no es una pregunta. Ella sabe lo _cercanos_ que son esos dos, y aunque siempre está molestándolos con que parecen más una pareja casada que mejores amigos, ella _sabe,_ apuesta, que ambos se sienten de la misma manera. Terrible y perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro.

 _Cobardes."_ Piensa, y no le da tiempo a decir palabra alguna cuando el timbre de la entrada suena. Alguien abre la puerta, y Naruto siente que todo es más colorido, que las luces brillan con más intensidad, y que todo aquel peso en su pecho se ha ido todo lo lejos posible.

Ha pasado solo cinco días -lo que ha tardado en preparar la fiesta- sin ver a Sasuke, pero extrañamente se ha sentido como siglos. Nunca han estado tanto tiempo separados, excepto cuando ambos están de vacaciones, y obviamente, después de eso, pasan semanas en la casa del otro, prácticamente viviendo allí, porque, según ellos, _hay demasiadas cosas de las que hablar, y no pueden esperar al día siguiente._ Es otra excusa tonta para dormir en la cama del otro, abrazados y lo más juntos posible. Claramente _de forma platónica. (_ Sarcasmo _)_

—¡Sasuke!—Grita Naruto, quien tarda solo dos segundos en correr hasta él, apartando a sus amigos -en realidad es una fiesta pequeña, solo los amigos más cercanos de Naruto, y de Sasuke, obviamente, pues con el paso del tiempo de alguna manera se encariñó con ellos, (Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata e Ino) están allí. Salta a sus brazos, literalmente, para luego rodear con sus piernas a Sasuke, quien ya tiene su rostro escondido en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio chico, ambos ignorando los gritos de sus amigos.

Todos empiezan a ir de nuevo a la sala de estar, para cortar la tarta con total libertad sobre la casa del menor, dejándolos solos a ambos en la puerta de la entrada.

 _Y Sasuke quiere besarlo._

 _Lo quiere tanto._

 _Él realmente quiere besarlo._

 _Y decirle que lo ama._

 _Y que, posiblemente, lo amará para siempre._

 **Pero esta vez no lo hace.**

Siguen allí, abrazados en un nudo enredado de piernas, brazos, rostros, sonrisas y tiempo, hasta que Sakura los separa, casi a la fuerza, gritando que la tarta está esperando por el menor. Naruto odia la parte de cantar ' _Cumpleaños feliz',_ pero mira a Sasuke, quien ya lo está molestando, moviendo sus labios y susurrando la primera línea de la canción, y suspira con fingido cansado y entrelaza su mano con la de él.

—Estaaaa bien.— Canturrea, llegando al salón. Quizas en un principio sus amigos, sobretodo Ino, hubiesen preguntado porque están cogidos de la mano, o porque se habían abrazado de aquella forma nada amistosa, o porque siempre sentían la necesidad de estar uno sobre el otro. Pero no lo necesitan. Con el tiempo se han acostumbrado, y aquella ha terminado siendo su rutina. Todos saben, todos están seguros. Pero nadie dice nada. Un secreto a voces del cuál solo Naruto y Sasuke no han escuchado.

 _Que están enamorado del otro._

 _Y que son correspondidos._ _._


	12. Capítulo 11

Estaba durmiendo a mi lado, con su respiración tranquila, sus ojos apretados suavemente, sus labios entreabiertos y su mano entrelazada con la mía. Estaba ahí, justo a mi lado, en una cama de una sola persona. Ahí. Sus piernas enredadas con las mías, y prácticamente estaba tumbado encima de mí. Y todo se sentía tan _bien._ Era una tortura de alguna manera, pues llevaba enamorado de él más años de los que podría admitir, y siempre había sido así. Siempre demasiado cerca. Siempre demasiado intensos entre nosotros. Pero no tanto como a mí me gustaría. Así que no lo suficiente.

Y todo lo que podía pensar sin alejar mi vista de él es acariciarlo. Conocerlo de todas aquellas maneras en las que no lo hacía. Pasar mi mano por su pelo y hacerle cosquillas para ver como fruncía su ceño y su nariz hacía aquel gesto que me encandilaba por completo, rozar suavemente sus brazos hasta llegar a su barriga y ver como él despertaría poco a poco para después, seguramente, golpearme suavemente y gritarme que dejara de hacer eso. Mi cabeza gritaba con esos pensamientos.

 _Quería hacerlo._

Quería hacerlo con demasiada intensidad.

 _Pero no lo hice._

Los amigos no piensan eso. Los amigos no se aman. Y, por el contrario, los amigos tampoco se abrazan como nosotros hacemos. No duermen juntos prácticamente todas las noches para horas más tarde, despertarse con sus cuerpos enlazados. Los amigos no se besan solo para _practicar._ Los amigos no hacen ese tipo de cosas. Siempre me había preguntado si era perjudicial nuestra relación tan dependiente, y siempre me había dicho a mí mismo que no, incluso si me hacía daño, pues yo lo necesitaba. Y sabía de sobra que él también me necesitaba.

Pero quizás, ¿quizás era tiempo de alejarnos un poco?

Y mientras él seguía allí, con su cabeza escondida en la almohada, yo me ahogaba en pensamientos sobre alejarme de la persona más importante de mi vida.


	13. Capítulo 12

Me alejo lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente. Empiezo con no responder las llamadas al primer tono, luego dejándolo que suene más y más tiempo, hasta que finalmente dejo de alcanzar el teléfono cuando la pantalla es iluminada con un " _Naruto_ " de fondo. Es difícil y toma toda mi fuerza de voluntad, pero lo consigo. La mayoría de las veces.

Después empiezo a distanciarme físicamente. Menos abrazos. Más tensos. Menos palabras. Menos sonrisas.

Y en cambio, cuando se supone que debo sentirme bien por hacer lo correcto, mi corazón solo se desgarra con cada acto que rechazo del menor.

Pero es lo único en lo que puedo pensar. No quiero mentirle. No quiero separarme de él. Pero no encuentro otra solución para hacer que estos sentimientos desaparezcan.

(...)

La situación es algo inusual.

Y es que a pesar de que he intentado esquivarlo a la salida de clases, él ha corrido, literalmente, hasta mí, agitando un papel repetidas veces. Suspiro con un cansancio que en verdad no siento, y sé que él nota la situación, porque no toma mi mano de camino a casa, tampoco hace comentarios sarcásticos ni busca palabras rebuscadas para tener una conversación trivial. Simplemente sostiene el papel con fuerza en la mano, como si fuese lo único que lo ata al mundo. Esto es todo lo que hay entre nosotros durante los últimos meses: silencio. Y en cambio, a pesar de que es mi culpa, y por supuesto que ambos somos conscientes de ello, él sigue volviendo a mí.

—Naruto, tengo un examen importante mañana.— Es todo lo que mi boca puede articular. Eso, de alguna manera es "esta noche no te puedes quedar a dormir", y es tan difícil dormir sin él cuando mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a su calor y a sus extraños y mortales movimientos mientras duerme, que a veces siento que necesito un bote completo de pastillas para dormir, para finalmente conciliar el sueño.

En cambio, él no grita o protesta como las otras veces, solo sigue sosteniendo el papel con fuerza entre sus manos, y asiente sutilmente.

—Claro. Examen.— Yo asiento de vuelta ante su bajo tono, y tengo que apretar mis manos en puños para no sostenerlo entre mis brazos y decirle que de alguna manera todo irá bien, que me libraré de estos sentimientos que no corresponden a la amistad, y que todo volverá a ser lo mismo.

Excepto que no lo será.

—Sí, examen.—Hay una larga pausa mientras pasamos por el parque, levemente iluminado por la puerta de sol que nos alcanza de fondo. —Tengo que irme.—Lo digo rápido, como si estuviese quitando una tirita adherida a mi piel, rápido y doloroso, pero no lento y mortal. Intento no mirar los ojos color cielo manchados con tristeza y añoranza, porque sé que daré un paso atrás y cederé a él, como siempre he hecho de aquí hasta tiempo atrás. Pero esta vez no cederé, no puedo poner nuestra amistad en riesgo.

Me doy la vuelta, tomando el camino en dirección contraria a mi hogar, pero es que no puedo seguir a su lado. No sin coger su mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos, no sin acercarme tanto a él que nuestros hombros choquen a cada paso, no sin una conversación cargada de argumentos y preguntas tontas, y sonrisas por doquier. No puedo.

Pero entonces pasa.

Él corre detrás de mí y sus brazos se enredan en mi cintura por detrás y siento como frente se apoya en la parte posterior de mi cuello. Tiemblo ante el contacto por el hormigueo que produce en mi piel. Por la añoranza que trae con un mero gesto. La necesidad del toque de Naruto es algo de lo que no me había percatado hasta que lo distancié de mí, pero ahora, en los últimos meses, me he dado cuenta de que era algo tan frecuente entre nosotros, que realmente es una de las cosas de las que más me está costando no extrañar. Igual que su presencia por las noches. O su forma de subir el ánimo en cualquier situación y en cualquier momento. Bueno... en realidad, todo Naruto es difícil de dejar atrás.

Y es por eso que me tengo que repetir muchísimas veces que hago esto en favor de nuestra amistad.

Los amigos no tienen los sentimientos que yo tengo por él.

—Dobe, ¿qué haces?—Pregunto, para después dejar salir un suspiro demasiado tenso. Sin embargo, me permito disfrutar de sus brazos alrededor mío durante unos minutos más, con la excusa de que probablemente sea la última vez hasta que me desenamore de él. _¿Te puedes realmente desenamorar de alguien cuando está en todos los aspectos de tu vida? ¿Toma mucho tiempo?_ Duele estar separado de él.

—He aprobado física.— Es todo lo que responde. Y su tono es tan triste que quiero hacerlo reír a carcajadas, como siempre. Quiero hacerle sentir bien. Quiero abrazarlo. Quiero asegurarle que esto no durará mucho tiempo. Quiero... quiero decirle que le quiero, y que todo irá bien.

 _Pero no lo hago._

—¿Y?—Las palabras son doloras incluso para mí, porque sé cuanto le ha costado aprobarle. Sé cuanto hemos luchado -sí, ambos, porque antes de tomar mi decisión, pasábamos casi dos horas diarias estudiando física-, sé cuanto esfuerzo ha puesto en ello para aprobarla y, como a pesar de que no se le daba nada bien, lo hacía por mi, para que estuviese feliz por él.

Se tensa, presionando aún más sus brazos contra mi estómago, pegándome completamente a él. Quiero cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de esto, pero no puedo. Está mal. Y es terriblemente doloroso.

—Nada. Lo siento.— Y finalmente me suelta, a pesar de que cuando me doy la vuelta, sus ojos gritan miles de palabras.

 _"Está bien, es por nuestro propio bien. Por nuestra amistad"_

Él se aleja sin mirar atrás de nuevo, y yo tengo que repetirme esa misma frase tres veces más antes de poder finalmente seguir mi camino.

Pero sigue doliendo demasiado.


	14. Capítulo 13

Dos semanas más tarde, está en mi cama, a las cuatro de la mañana, temblando y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Tras un abrazo que dura demasiado para el bienestar de mi corazón, y unas palabras que suenan a "tranquilidad" y "todo estará bien", nos acurrucamos en la cama, con el silencio como único compañero, que nos abraza y alienta.

—Tengo una cita.—Susurra, en un tono quizás demasiado alto, cuando ambos estamos tumbados en mi cama. He intentando que salga de mi habitación, pero de alguna manera, cuando repite que ha tenido una pesadilla y que yo soy el único que consigo que se calme lo suficiente, es realmente difícil de ignorar, con sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas, su cuerpo temblando por el frío de la noche y el simple hecho de pensar que ha salido de su casa a estas horas para venir ante mí, no puedo. No puedo echarlo.

—¿Una cita?— Las palabras vagan en mi boca, amargas y rígidas.

Debería ser feliz con ello, porque al menos, si tiene a alguien, mis esperanzas morirán por completo y será más y más fácil tenerlo alrededor. ¿No es eso todo lo que quiero, al fin y al cabo?

—Sí. Una cita.— Se acerca más a mí, y mi piel cosquillea allá donde él apoya su cabeza. En mi hombro, en el hueco de mi cuello, e incluso en mi pecho. Algo en mi corazón hace un extraño 'flup' y mi corazón se salta un latido. Deseo que él no lo note, y es que incluso yo puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón rebotando en mis oídos, y el hecho de pensar que él está apoyado en mi pecho a meros centímetros de mi revoloteado corazón, me llena de terror. Pero aún así no lo aparto. Porque tiene una cita. Porque posiblemente estará con alguien pronto. Besándose. Abrazándose. Durmiendo. Quizás incluso se mude con esa persona, a pesar de que siempre ha mantenido la promesa de que en un futuro cercano nos iríamos a vivir juntos.

Pero está bien.

Porque a pesar de que quiero decirle que no me deje, que siempre se quede conmigo, no lo hago.

Porque soy un Uchiha, y ellos no hacen eso. Incluso si mi cuerpo suplica por ello.

Porque es mi mejor amigo, y los amigos no hacen eso tampoco.

Así que me quedo quieto y sonrío, diciéndole que me alegro de ello.

Sonrío en la oscuridad, aún sabiendo que él no lo verá. Sonrío, Pero requiere un gran esfuerzo. Requiere muchísimo esfuerzo. Pero si no sonrío, lloraré hasta que mi corazón quede totalmente seco.

Ya no hay más palabras esa noche.

Él duerme. Yo miro al techo y pienso.

Y aún sonrío, porque de verdad no lloraré.


	15. Capítulo 14

Desde que conocí a Naruto, he descubierto algo que en verdad es algo así como una verdad Universal. Bueno, realmente, desde que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ese chico idiota con sonrisa brillante. Y es que cuando mantienes un secreto oculto del mundo, te costará más y más, decir "eso" en voz alta. Ese pensamiento ha estado bailando en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo.

A pesar de todos los años que llevo enamorado de él, verdaderamente enamorado, nunca lo he dicho en voz alta. Nunca. Ni siquiera para mí mismo, encerrado en mi habitación, con las luces apagadas. Y sí, al principio era por miedo; tenía verdadero terror de que aquellos sentimientos fueran reales, que me consumiesen por dentro, y acabasen no solo con mi amistad, si no también conmigo mismo. Mas eso fue realmente fugaz, el _terror_ desapareció semanas más tarde, pues era un Uchiha, y un Uchiha no puede asustarse por nada, ¿verdad? Es la regla número uno de mi familia, seguida muy de cerca con " _El orgullo Uchiha superará cualquier cosa_ ".

Después me negué a decirlo en voz alta, simplemente por comodidad. Si no pronunciaba _esas tres palabras_ en voz alta, no tenía porqué decírselas a él, sería como mi secreto que solo compartía con mi corazón, latiendo tan fuerte que podía sentirlo en mis propios oídos. Así que, ¿qué tan malo podía ser eso?

Y fue pasando el tiempo. Siempre había una excusa para no decirlo.

El secreto se iba haciendo más y más grande, más y más lioso.

Primero era un "me gusta Naruto", para ser seguido meses más tarde por "Me siento realmente atraído por ese rubio Usuratonkachi", y finalmente un "estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo".

Y las palabras ya quemaban en mi garganta.

 _Quería seguir manteniendo ese secreto un tiempo más para mí. Para mi mismo. Para mi propio corazón._

Pero no lo hice.

Con paso pesado, me levanté de la cama, con cuidado, y me puse frente al espejo. Me miré de arriba abajo. Descalzo, con mis píes helados, mis pantalones negros de pijama, mi camiseta blanca de "Simple Plan", y el pelo hecho una auténtica maraña, lo dije.

Lo susurré al viento, que hizo eco por toda la habitación.

 _Amo a Naruto Uzumaki._

Lo susurré con miedo al principio, temeroso de mi propia sombra.

Porque sí, al parecer el miedo no se había ido realmente, y solo era otro demonio acechando en mi mente.

 _Amo a Naruto Uzumaki._

Lo susurré a mi corazón, que latía tan rápido que temía que se escapase de mi pecho.

 _Amo a Naruto Uzumaki._

Lo dije. Por fin lo dije después de años.

Y un peso se fu de mis hombros, haciéndome sentir como una pequeña cría de pájaro que vuela libre por primera vez.

 _¡Amo a Naruto Uzumaki!_

Y esa era otra verdad Universal.

* * *

Uh, tengo varias sorpresas para compensarles que no he subido en un tiempo. ¡Pero con el trabajo y los estudios, apenas puedo hacer nada! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Sasuke está siendo un poquito más valiente y hay que darle algo de crédito, ¿no? (Y síp, Sasuke sería el tipo de persona que llevaría una camiseta de Simple Plan para dormir, porque, ya sabéis, él es un Uchiha, y puede hacer lo que quiera)

Esten pendientes de mi perfil, que pronto habrá otro capítulo de un Fanfic que también gusta muchísimo, y algún que otro One-shot ;)

¡Os quiero! Nos vemos~


	16. Capítulo 15

Escucho las palabras de Sakura, llenas de sinceridad y positivismo. Pero por más que intento concentrarme en ellas, no puedo. Mi cerebro se apaga en cuanto ella susurra un "deberías intentarlo", seguido de un "vuestra amistad es demasiado fuerte para romperse" y al final un, "¿y si murieses hoy, te gustaría que las cosas quedaran así?". La respuesta es más que obvia, por supuesto. No. Claro que no quiero que las cosas se queden así. No puedo. Pero, ella se equivoca. Sí, puede que nuestra amistad sea fuerte, pero ninguna amistad, por más fuerte que sea, puede soportar el peso de un corazón roto. Y cuanto más cercana es la relación, mayor es el peso frente al rechazo.

Quiero decirle, explicarle que las cosas no son tan fácil como la gente lo ve desde fuera, pero no puedo. Así que me quedo con la mente sumergida en un vórtice de pensamientos que solo suelen acudir a mí por la noche, mientras ella suspira con pesar, como si ella fuese la que está pasando por la situación. Y lo está, pero desde otra perspectiva muy distinta. La de fuera. Donde no hay dolor real, donde no hay pérdidas mayores. Donde no hay nada que palpar, algo que te pueda angustiar hasta tal punto que no queden lágrimas.

Porque ella no entiende. Naruto no es solo un amigo. Naruto no es solo un amor que me ha golpeado durante años. No. Naruto es aquel chico que conocí un día cualquiera. Naruto es la primera persona con la que me lancé a hablar realmente cuando no era más que un 'niño grande', como solía decirle a mis padres. Naruto es sinónimo de valor para mí, hacer cosas que jamás me imaginaría hacer. Siempre he sido el chico callado, con música alta en mis auriculares, al que nunca le ha gustado socializar más de lo suficientemente estricto. Y en cambio, cuando lo conocí a él, conocí a muchísimas personas, hablé tanto que a veces me dolía la garganta, e hice cosas que jamás pensé que haría.

¿Quién va al parque a media noche, solo para ver las estrellas, cogidos de la mano, porque Naruto no se siente bien y empieza a pensar lo pequeño que somos frente al infinito del Universo? ¿Quién se escapa en mitad de una clase, solo porque recibe un texto de Naruto diciendo que está en la puerta y que muere por tomar helado y ramen? ¿Quién se lanza a un lago desde una altura demasiado alta, solo porque es divertido hacerlo? ¿Quién va de vacaciones porque 'ellos me lo están suplicando, papá, y ya sabes que a un Uchiha le encanta que supliquen'?

Yo. Naruto. Sakura. Sai. Shikamaru. Todas las personas cercanas que se han ido adhiriendo a mi vida sin ni siquiera planearlo.

Y ella no puede entender eso.

Porque yo tampoco lo hago, si realmente me pongo a pensar en eso.

 _Porque claro que amo a Naruto._

Pero no es solo amor. Es algo que abarca mucho más.

Y no puedo perder ese **mundo**.

Sí. _Quiero decirle que lo amo, que me gustaría tener todo lo que tenemos ahora, pero también desearía besarlo sin tener miedo. Me gustaría coger su mano y que no solo significase un gesto de amistad._

 _Pero no lo hago._

Y a pesar de todo, si consigo que nuestra amistad vuelva a nacer, o a mantenerse como está, todo estará bien.

(...)

De nuevo, a las cuatro y veintisietes minutos de la madrugada, Naruto está en mi puerta, con su cara de cansancio, sus ojos medio cerrados y su boca en una mueca. No digo nada, aunque cada parte de mí está pidiendo que haga una broma sobre la situación. En cambio, abro la puerta y él sube directamente las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, sin ni siquiera pronunciar palabra ni permiso. Se mete en mi cama, siempre en la parte derecha de esta, por supuesto, y espera a que esté a su lado.

Y estas sin embargo, son las situaciones en las que mi mente se parte en dos completamente. En las que necesito gritarlo como lo hice aquella vez, dejar que las palabras que bailan en mi garganta, finalmente sean libre y encuentren la paz aún si son o no escuchadas, o correspondidas. Porque en algún punto se transformarán en un agujero negro, como Sakura me ha asegurado varias veces, que me comerá vivo.

Así que, finalmente, cumplo uno de mis deseos, después de meses sin permitirme nada.

 _Quiero decirle a Naruto que lo amo._

 _Así que lo hago._

Mientras él está durmiendo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, con su boca medio abierta y su respiración constante, dejo que las palabras se deslicen entre mis labios, en nada más que un susurro, que solo es escuchado por estas cuatro paredes.

—Te amo...

Y al menos, aunque está durmiendo y no puede escucharme, me he sentido plenamente libre durante unos segundos. Pero no es hasta cuando pasa un segundo que el sentimiento me golpea. Duele. Aún duele guardarse el secreto. Pero el peso se ha hecho algo menos pesado, y eso es suficiente.

Porque aún puedo mantenerlo a mi lado, como mi mundo, y he podido confesarle lo que realmente siento por él.

Siendo un cobarde y esperando hasta que esté dormido, pero lo he hecho.


	17. Parte III: Miedo

**Parte III: Miedo.**

 _"Una semana transcurrió desde la boda. La novia estaba reunida con sus amigas._

 _—¿Cómo se siente estar casada? ¿Cómo es estar enamorada?_

 _—Miedo. Tantísimo miedo que a veces solo puedo permanecer en un rincón de la habitación._

 _—¿Miedo?—Preguntó una de ellas._

 _—Miedo a que todo acabe y le pierda. Nos perdamos._

 _—¿Tienes miedo a perderle?_

 _—Tengo miedo a perderme a mí misma. Porque amarle a él, es amarme a mí de alguna manera"_


	18. Capítulo 16

El silencio es pesado entre ellos, constante y desgarrador. Y él desea tanto que diga algo que apenas puede contenerlo, porque eso es sumamente ridículo y sus pensamientos, verdaderamente, lo están rompiendo por dentro, creando un vacío enorme.

Han estado ahí antes, por supuesto. Desde que Sasuke se empezó a distanciar de forma extraña de él, sin ninguna razón, a pesar de que cuando llamaba a su puerta a altas horas de la madrugada, el mayor le abría su cama y lo dejaba pasar allí la noche sin demasiadas preguntas. Solo abrazos, calidez y ninguna pesadilla que lo dejara estático y temblando.

Y entonces sucede, Sasuke dice alguna tontería, y Naruto estaba tan concentrado en lo que está aconteciendo entre ellos en los últimos meses, que no puede formar una frase coherente para responder, así que solo asiente sin ser plenamente consciente de qué ha dicho. Después hace un gruñido bajo, mientras sigue leyendo un artículo en la tablet porque, bueno, cualquier sonido es mejor que ese silencio. Porque es horrible, de verdad. Entre ellos ha habido silencio muchísimas veces, por supuesto, pero siempre eran cómodos o cargados de palabras que no requerían ser dichas. Pero ahora no es así, ahora los silencios vienen con miedo. Con miedo a decir algo que no se debe, a hacer algo que los amigos no hacen, y sobretodo, a explotar en algún momento.

Porque eso es lo que ocurre cuando los sentimientos se esconden durante años.

Sasuke pregunta si todo está bien, porque Naruto está demasiado _callado_ y no está hablando de la cita que tiene dentro de dos semanas -y en realidad Sasuke no sabe si eso es una bendición o un gran castigo, y tampoco quiere preguntar-, y Naruto quiere golpear la pared con fuerza. Con mucha fuerza.

Sakura le dijo durante cerca de un mes, día tras día, que si no empezaban a ser sinceros el uno con el otro, finalmente perderían lo que tenían.

Y también se lo dijo a Sasuke, por supuesto. Pero a éste no fue solo un mes, por el contrario, cerca de dos meses y medio. Porque todos saben que Sasuke Uchiha tiene demasiado temperamento y requiere muchísimo tiempo para que las palabras se filtren y calen en su cerebro.

Así que ahí están ambos, asustados de decir que se quieren, pero más aterrados aún de perderse.

No responde a la pregunta de Sasuke, porque ni siquiera él sabe qué es lo que está exactamente mal, o porque hay demasiadas cosas. Simplemente se deja caer en el sillón oscuro y desea quedarse dormido para dejar de pensar.

 _¿Tan difícil es decir que estás enamorado? ¿No debería ser algo mágico y bonito en vez de puramente aterrador?_

Naruto no lo entiende, y quizás eso es lo que está mal.

(...)

En algún momento entre la hora de cenar e irse a la cama, -porque sí, Naruto ha obligado a Sasuke a dejarlo estar en su casa durante todo el fin de semana, aún ignorando la mirada dolida y brillosa del mayor- deciden que saldrán a pasear un rato porque se han pasado todo el día tumbados en el sillón.

Se mantienen a una distancia de prudencia, y ya no entrelazan sus dedos y enlazan sus manos como si fueran una misma persona. Ya no se transmiten esa seguridad, porque no hay ninguna en la situación actual. Ambos están demasiado aterrados de lo que la palabra _amor_ puede crear entre ellos.

Las palabras de Sakura siguen recientes en la mente del chico pálido, repitiéndose una y otra vez, como una canción que no puedes detener.

Es la misma pregunta que está en su cabeza desde hace más de dos años. ¿Debe arriesgarlo todo y lanzarse a un pozo que no sabe si está lleno de agua? ¿O debe mantenerse en tierra segura y no saltar, así permanecer intacto?

Sus manos se rozan varias veces en el trayecto al parque, haciéndole estremecer por la calidez que emana del cuerpo de Naruto.

Y antes de que pueda pensar en algo, ahí está el rubio, con su mano temblorosa y mojada, deslizándola entre los dedos de Sasuke, con miedo a la reacción de este.

Pero el primer paso está dado, lo están empujando al infinito pozo. Y no lleva cuerda consigo, ni mucho menos, unas alas que lo salven. Así que se deja caer.

A pesar de que Naruto tiene una cita dentro de dos semanas, a pesar de que se muere de terror por su amistad. Las palabras de Sakura lo acompañan en cada bocanada de aire.

 _"Lo perderás si no eres sincero de una vez." "Os estáis alejando tantísimo el uno del otro, que os estáis rompiendo."_

Así que agarra la mano del menor, con fuerza, reflejando todo el miedo que tiene en ese mero gesto.

Porque se muere de miedo.

Pero ya ha admitido que ama a Naruto. En voz alta. En la oscuridad de su habitación. Y a Sakura, en un susurro tan bajo que su amiga apenas lo había oído. Y algo había cambiado. Algo pequeño pero continuado. Como un grifo que suelta gota a gota para llenar una gran piscina.

Ambos entrelazan sus manos y caminan al parque, aún cuando no se ha dicho nada y sus piernas tiemblan.

Pero al fin lo han hecho.

Querían entrelazar sus manos, porque tienen miedo de entrelazar sus corazones.

Porque todo se siente como estar sobre un hielo que se derrite y se tambalea.

 _Pero lo han hecho._

 _Han entrelazado sus manos._

Mas el pensamiento constante de que Naruto ha quedado con una persona dentro de unos pocos días, burbujea entre ellos.


	19. Capítulo 17

Avanzan. Avanzan tan lentamente que es frustrante, pero dan pasos adelante. Van al parque, con sus manos unidas y en silencio. Sienten la brisa acariciando su cuerpo, y parece que la ciudad está solitaria, pero aún está todo ese bullicio de fondo. Se acercan unos pasos más, Naruto más próximo a Sasuke. Se aprietan las manos con más fuerza, pero siguen sin hablar.

Avanzan. Lentamente.

Llegan al parque, todo el verde delante de ellos, con pequeños tramos de colores gracias a las flores de fondo.

Chocan sus hombros y una pequeña sonrisa nacen en ambos.

Se miran, pero apartan rápidamente sus miradas, con miedo a cómo enfrentar eso o a qué significa.

—Hace calor.—Dice el rubio, porque tiene que decir algo o sus cuerdas vocales se olvidarán de hacer sonido.

—Mentira. Hace buena temperatura.—Asegura el mayor, aunque es mentira, por supuesto. Ni siquiera puede fijarse si hace frío o calor. No puede sentir nada más que la mano de Naruto sobre la suya. Y la verdad, es que está más que bien.

Caminan hasta el banco que ya ha sido bautizado como suyo, y sin decir nada, y sin soltar sus manos, Sasuke saca su mp3 del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y conecta los auriculares. Le tiende uno a Naruto y este lo acepta gustoso.

Y eso es todo lo que hacen, a las ocho de la tarde.

Sentados en un banco, con la reproducción de música en aleatoria, sus manos entrelazadas y sus cabezas apoyadas en la otra.

No se preguntan qué significa eso, ni que ocurrirá con ellos.

Tampoco de dónde a venido ese valor del día de hoy.

Porque las mariposas en su estómago son suficientes para hacerles callar. Y saben que quieren sentir más de esto, mucho más.

Pero el miedo no se ha ido, por supuesto.

Y ellos avanzan lentamente.

 _Pero han querido estar así durante mucho tiempo._

 _Y lo han hecho._

Sasuke tiene un cosquilleo en su garganta, un cosquilleo que suena a un "Te quiero", pero a pesar de eso, solo sacude la cabeza sutilmente, y empieza a acariciar el dorso de la mano del rubio, quien se siente tan relajado que simplemente podría dormir por toda una semana, sin pesadillas y sin aquello que durante tanto tiempo ha estado oprimiendo su pecho.

Y por suerte, no tienen que decir nada, pues de alguna manera, un gesto dice más que mil palabras.

Al menos, por ahora.


	20. Capítulo 18

La noche llega a su punto más alto mientras ellos vuelven a casa, el silencio bailando entre ellos como un tercer compañero en el camino, aún con sus manos entrelazadas y con la música puesta. Porque de alguna manera es lo que necesitan, como el primer momento en el que se conocieron.

Sasuke se quita el casco de su oreja derecha para sacar las llaves del bolsillo, soltando la mano de Naruto, que se estremece ante la falta de contacto. Y de alguna manera, tiene miedo de entrar a la casa, porque sus pensamientos no se han ido totalmente. Tiene miedo de que si Sasuke entra allí, todo vuelva a como antes. Amistad. Él se ha quedado callado demasiado tiempo, y ahora que ha dado el paso de hacer saber a Sasuke una pequeña pincelada de sus sentimientos esta tarde, no quiere volver atrás.

—¿Podemos hacer de comer juntos?— Es lo primero que dice, y Dios, en serio se siente idiota en este momento. Pero después ve al mayor, esa sonrisa torcida de cariño y burla que le dedica solo a él, y algo revolotea en su pecho, haciéndole sentir completo.

—¿Ya tienes hambre, Usuratonkachi?— Pregunta en un susurro, caminando por el pasillo.

Y la verdad es que no tiene tanta hambre, pero sí es más la necesidad de que no estén en silencio en mitad de la casa de Sasuke, sin hacer nada ni hablar, cautivos de su mente y de sus propios pensamientos, para luego ir a dormir y a la mañana siguiente olvidar todo.

—Muchísima. ¿Podemos hacer Ramen?

— _Hacer_ ramen. ¿Hacer ramen?— Afirma, para luego cuestionar lo que Naruto está diciendo.— ¿No quieres decir 'calentar esa rara comistraja para que absorba tu estómago y te mate por dentro?— Bromea, mientras niega con la cabeza al golpe que Naruto le ha dado en el hombro.

—¡Oye, eso no es así! El ramen es genial y es muy, muy sano.

—Tan sano que los fideos podrían convertirse en gusanos.

El rubio se estremece con una expresión de repulsión y Sasuke carcajea varias veces.

—¡Teme! No digas esas cosas nunca más.

—Lo que tú digas, Dobe. Lo que sea.— Pero aún así, saca un recipiente para calentar el agua y uno de los paquetes de Ramen que siempre tiene en casa.

—Oh, mucho dices del ramen, pero siempre tienes en tu casa. ¿Ves como si te gusta?— Pero sus propias palabras se vuelven en su contra cuando piensa lo que ha dicho.

—No, no me gusta para nada. Simplemente lo tengo por…

—Por mí.— Boquea Naruto, la calidez llenando su pecho. Y cuando Sasuke se encoge de hombros para restarle toda la importancia que tiene ese mero hecho, Naruto no puede resistirse y le besa la mejilla. Es rápido, casto y a ambos les quita el aliento. Se miran durante unos segundos, ambos perplejos por lo acontecido, para luego mostrar una sonrisa tímida, y a los pocos segundos empezar a reír. Reír de verdad, puras carcajadas sonando en la cocina. Quizás no deberían estar haciendo tanto jaleo a las doce de la madrugada, sobre todo por el vecino que vive al lado de Sasuke, tan gruñón como una anciana quejosa, pero están felices, eufóricos, esto es nuevo y lo llevan esperando demasiado tiempo.

—Y eso, ¿a qué se debe?— Sasuke pregunta, con su atención puesta en calentar el agua a la temperatura perfecta.

—Porque has pensado en mí.

Y Naruto no sabe si lo que Sasuke dice a continuación, es con la intención de ser escuchado o no, pero aún así algo se estremece en él al oír el:

—Siempre pienso en ti.

(…)

Comen con el sonido de un nuevo capítulo de " _Hora de aventuras_ " de fondo, porque ambos habían empezado a seguir la serie animada juntos hace algo más de un año, pero como el último tiempo habían estado algo separados, la habían pausado. Es por eso que en cuanto Naruto se sentó en la mesa, cogió el mando y busco el capítulo por el que se habían quedado sin ni siquiera pedir opinión del mayor, a quien verdaderamente no le importaba.

Cantan la canción del inicio, se ríen de vez en cuando con las tonterías del capítulo y Naruto comenta varias veces que le gustaría tener la habilidad de Jake, como ha hecho desde que empezaron a verla.

El móvil del rubio suena media hora más tarde, mientras están fregando los platos y recogiendo la mesa, y lo primero que Sasuke puede pensar es que es la persona que Naruto estaba/está conociendo, aquella con la que tendrá la cita. Así que sale de la cocina, quizás porque le quiere dar intimidad al menor, o mayormente porque no quiere escuchar esa conversación, y dice que va a limpiar los restos de la mesa.

Es Sakura quien llama, y cuando Naruto le dice que está en casa de Sasuke y que va a pasar el fin de semana con él, el de piel tostada jura que la chica está saltando al otro lado de la línea. Él aclara rápidamente que no es lo que ella está pensando pero que sí piensa que han avanzado un poco porque han pasado toda la tarde en el parque con sus manos entrelazadas y escuchando música.

—Una cita muy de Naruto y Sasuke, por supuesto.— Es todo lo que ella dice, para después suspirar con resignación. Tras otras tres veces de repetir hasta la saciedad que deben animarse a seguir adelante y dejar el miedo de lado ya que claramente ambos se sienten de la misma forma, y recalcando que ellos dos son idiotas, cuelga a Naruto sin dejarle decir palabra alguna.

Es entonces, cuando Sasuke deja de escuchar los balbuceos de Naruto, que entra en la cocina con un tazón en la mano y el paño de limpiar la mesa.

—¿Quién era?— Pregunta, volviendo su atención al fregadero, donde deja las cosas.

—Sakura.— El alivio corre por el pecho del mayor antes de que pueda procesar las palabras si quiera. Y es entonces cuando le golpea de nuevo, el como quiere que Naruto esté con él, y se pregunta que si a pesar de la distancia que ha puesto entre ambos, a pesar del paso que están dando y a pesar de haberse prometido a sí mismo que está bien siendo solo amigo de Naruto, si eso es suficiente.

La respuesta, oculta en lo más recóndito de su corazón, es no.

—¿Qué ha dicho?— Cuestiona, con una sonrisa divertida al ver como Naruto sigue mirando el teléfono con la boca abierta. Le tiende un cuenco para que vaya secando y colocando.

—Pues… creo que ha dicho que somos idiotas…

(…)

Cuando deciden a irse a dormir, son las tres y media de la mañana. Ninguno quiere admitir que se han quedado haciendo un maratón de hora de aventuras, porque quizás es demasiado triste. Pero cuando Naruto bosteza por tercera vez, y Sasuke le sigue por quinta vez, se miran y en un acuerdo silencioso saben que es suficiente.

Ambos caminan a la habitación del mayor, abren la puerta con cuidado de no mover el futón con las sábanas de Naruto y Sasuke entra en su cama. Sin muchas palabras más que compartir, cada uno entra en su cama.

Ambos con el miedo de que todo se acabe ahí, en ese momento. Con el terror de despertar al día siguiente y que nada de esto hubiese sido real. Con el miedo de quela distancia siga entre ellos, con no poder ser sinceros ni con ellos mismo ni con el otro, y al final, tal y como ha dicho Sakura, que se pierdan.

—Naruto…— Sasuke susurra, en el silencio de la noche. Su tono es suave y cálido, con su corazón latiendo en la garganta. Escucha como Naruto se gira, y entonces, él se echa hacia atrás para hacer hueco en su cama. No tiene que ser raro, ellos han dormido antes juntos hasta hace menos de una semana.— Puedes dormir aquí si quieres, dobe. El suele está frío y mañana estarás todo el día quejándote de que te duele la espalda.

Naruto ni siquiera pregunta nada, simplemente se deshace de las mantas con rapidez y se sube a la cama con el pelinegro. Sin darse tregua a pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, algo muy de Naruto, entrelaza sus manos con las del mayor, porque desde que se soltaron al entrar por el umbral de la puerta, una sensación de frío ha rodeado su mano sin la presencia de Sasuke.

Este toma dos respiraciones completas y dice aquello que lleva todo el día deseando:

—No vayas a esa cita, Dobe.— Algo tira de las comisuras del rubio, haciéndolo sonreír como idiota. Y sabe que no debe, por la delicada situación, pero aún así, no puede resistirse a jugar con Sasuke.

—¿Por qué no debería?— Se aleja un poco, aunque la cama no permite demasiado ya que es pequeña para ambos.

—Porque yo no quiero.— Contesta, con tal simpleza que Naruto sonríe aún más. Tan típico de un Uchiha…— ¿Sabes? Sé que estás sonriendo, porque te conozco mejor que tú mismo, Dobe, pero no puedo verte…

—Bueno, es de noche, teme, y no hay nada de luz. Es normal que no puedas verme…

—Acércate más entonces.— Una frase. Tres palabras. Y Naruto pierde el aliento ante ellas.

Pero lo hace, porque no quiere que mañana vuelva a como antes. Quiere estar con Sasuke, y quiere ser sincero al fin. Así que se acerca.

—¿Así?— Están susurrando tan bajito que si no fuese porque están a centímetros, no podrían escucharse.

—Más.

—¿Así?

—Aún no puedo verte bien. Más.— Sus narices casi se están rozando, sus pies están entrelazados y sus manos están apretadas con fuerza.

—¿As-

 _Sasuke quería besarlo. Más que nada en el mundo._

 _Y después de años de espera,_

 _por fin lo hizo._

Sus labios se rozan en aquel íntimo ambiente que habían creado en tan solo unos segundos. Y ambos lo saben, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Después de tantos años, del miedo, de intentar negar los sentimientos y de la mejor amistad que alguna vez han conocido, por fin se están dejando ser libres. Por fin se están besando.

Naruto puede asegurar que el beso no es como él había pensado. Es mejor. Él siempre había creído que Sasuke sabría a tomate, orgullo y menta. Pero no. Sabe a ramen, calidez y algo que solo puede describir como 'Sasuke'.

Se besan repetidas veces, besos pequeños, besos dulces, besos prolongados, pequeños mordiscos, besos profundos y entonces deben separarse, porque aunque pueden respirar todo el aire del mundo, la situación los deja exhaustos.

—¿Esta es tu manera de convencerme de que no vaya a mi cita?

—Esta es mi forma para decirte que te quiero.

Naruto no puede resistirse, porque está tan, tan feliz que podría volar de pura dicha.

—Y esta es mi forma de decirte que llevo años enamorado de ti.— Vuelven a besarse, con sonrisas en medio de estos.

—Ya no hay marcha atrás, ¿sabes? Después de todos estos años, ya no puedes echarme de tu vida, Dobe.

—Desde el primer día que viniste con tu música y tu mirada misteriosa, no quería echarte de ella, Teme.

Después de otra hora con el 'tick-tack' del reloj, finalmente se duermen. Felices y juntos, como tanto tiempo llevan deseando. Porque al final, el miedo solo ralentiza, no te deja llegar al punto que siempre has querido.

Y a partir de ahora, en el comienzo de su nueva historia, no van a dejar que el miedo los controle nunca más.

* * *

¡Por fin hemos llegado! :D :D :D

Creo que estoy más feliz yo que ellos de que por fin estén juntos (?). Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo

Nos vemos muy pronto~


End file.
